spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
South Park Game Wiki:Creating Pages Help
The purpose of this page is to help you with creating a page. It will go over the general layout of the types of pages (character, quest, location, ect). Characters The first part of a character page is the character template. Go to the toolbar on the right and at the bottom, you will find templates. There is a blue link that says "Add other templates". Click that and type "Character" in the search and click the pop up below the search box that says "Template:Character". You will then be prompted to fill it in with age, class, faction, and a photo. An example is found to the right. Age can be found on the South Park Archives. Faction can be put in as regular text and an admin will link it, as the faction pages are still being figured out. Factions are Kupa Keep, Drow Elf, Adult, ect. Class can be tricky, depending on the character. For example, Craig is a thief, so he would be listed as such. However, Priest Maxi has no class, so he is listed by his occupation instead. In cases where there is no occupation, like Mr. Slave, list them as anything that shows who they are. For Mr. Slave, he is gay, so his class is gay (its also pretty funny). Then type a short, 1 sentence description like this: : '''Craig Tucker '''is a character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and one of the best frighters in the Kingdom of Kupa Keep Appearance In this section, describe the character's clothes. Nothing too fancy, something as simple as "Craig wears a tan shirt and black pants. He has a brown cape and has a belt across his body with pouches. He wears a blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top and has a brown chinstrap made of fabric." will be fine. You only need to give enough information so that that character is identifyable. Quests Given In this section, list any quests the character gives the player. Do not list quests they appear in or are key parts of, that if for the prominence section. Prominence List all quests this character appears in. By that, i mean that the character has some sort of role in the quest or is with the group. For example, if Tweek is traveling with you, he should have that quest listed. But if you pass by Annie Nelson on the street while doing a quest, she should not be, unless it is part of the quest. Gallery Self explanatory, create a gallery here with all of the pictures of the character. Make sure the character is clearly visible and prominent. Don't add a picture of Token if he is only half in the picture, or way in the background. Role In this section, explain the character's overall role in the game, such as what they do during the story as far as involvement in the quests. This will vary in length depending on the character. For example, Cartman's role is larger than Tweek's, so it will be longer simply because Tweek isn't a key character like Cartman. Category All characters should recieve the Character category. The other categories are dependant on who the character is. Some go together, like KKK Member and Humans. If you are unsure about categories, don't add them. If they do belong, an admin or another member will add them. Quests The first part of a quest page is the qust template. Go to the toolbar on the right and at the bottom, you will find templates. There is a blue link that says "Add other templates". Click that and type "Infobox quest" in the search and click the pop up below the search box that says "Template:Infobox quest". You will then be prompted to fill in the name of the quest, a picture, a caption (quote, is optional), the location it is given at, who gives it, anything you must do prior, level requirement, the reward(s), and the previous and next quests if any. An example is found to the right. After inserting the template, give a quick 1 sentence summary, like this: : Craig is in detention, and you must break him out so he can help retake the Stick of Truth. Summary Here, give a quick, couple sentence overview of what you need to do. No need for details, just simply say, for example, "You go to Cartman's house with Butters. He introduces you to everyone and shows you around. Drow elves attack, and you fight them off, but they get the stick." Walkthrough This is a detailed walkthrough of every part of the quest. Typically, this should be left for xXBioxideXx, since he has the strategy guide and can use it to write up detailed walkthroughs and not forget information. If you feel you can do the walkthrough and not leave anything out, go ahead! You are always welcome to contribute. Categories This section is simple. If it is a main story quest, put it in the Main Quests category. Side quests go to the Side Quests category. Locations TBA Items TBA Category:SPSoTW Help